Comedy World (TV series)
Comedy World 'is a British-American-Canadian TV series original on GoAnimate Created By Alvin Hung, Directed By John Vlaskich, Jeff Borkin, John Lasseter, David Feiss and DiamondCounter The pilot episode premiered the same day as the release of the theme. The show is usually rated TV-PG or TV-14 although the latter rating is used more often than the former. However, the series was relaunched with the title Comedy World on April 3, 2006. The pilot episode premiered on MTV on January 5, 2006. The series premiered on GoAnimate Network on February 12, 2007 Until December 15, 2019 Due To The End Of Vyond Legacy Video Maker. Has as protagonists the best characters of the theme, Eric and Kate, along with his new friends. Comedy World later premiered on MTV on May 25, 2009 until Late 2018. Comedy World The Series Was On Netflix Until 20 December 2019 Due To Launch Date Of Vyond+ season 7 To 11 With 5 Comedy World Meets You Episodes Was On Netflix From January 1, 2018 Until December 3, 2018 Synopsis Seven-year-old Eric has a lot of questions... and he'll go as far as it takes, to get the answers! He's a born explorer, just like his best friends Brian, Kate, Benjamin and Kimberly. Together, they're 'Team Eric' and they'll travel the globe and beyond, to find answers to their questions about science, nature and the world we live in. Anything can spark an expedition. One moment, the Team is just hanging around their clubhouse, and the next - Erici is struck with a great question. What were castles really like? Where do rubber bands come from? Why won't my balloon float? Suddenly - it's expedition time! They sling on their expedition packs, hop aboard Brian's vintage float plane, and they're off on a far flung adventure. Will they find their answer in China, or Brazil? At the bottom of the sea, or in the International Space Station? Wherever they go, it's sure to be a funny and fascinating learning expedition! Cancelled 3rd Movie Goanimate Mac Guff CEO Jan Van Eindhoven Annouced an movie Named Comedy World: Run To Save Kate In 2012 and Release Date Was Annouced In 2014 Was March 4, 2020, Due To Virus On Computer, Comedy World: Run To Save Kate Was Cancelled For Good On December 5, 2017. Characters Eric Are you looking for... Eric Eric is a curious boy, and his love of adventure makes crazy situations no problem for him. Eric is always open to suggestions and tips from his friends. He learns from his mistakes and applies his knowledge to his adventures. Kate Are you looking for... Kate Kate is a girl, expert bebes. She is very honest and always helps others when needed. Kate has only one small problem: if she feels excited, provoked, nervous or afraid, her backpack will start to glow! Brian Are you looking for... Brian He is a man, and the captain, conductor or driver of any vehicle or transport method that the group of explorers use in their adventures. He is deeply sensitive, and he often expresses how she feels by dancing. He has a free spirit, and is open and adventurous. Benjamin admires him and often accompanies her on all her adventures. His confidence does not always fit with their skills and perfect landings. Brian loves to change clothes, costume or hat and always travels with his friend Kate. The two are the most qualified team in the group. What Brian breaks, Kate can fix. Kimberly Are you looking for... Kimberly Kimberly, a girl, is bright, energetic and precocious. She is the most grown-up of the group, and often uses complex words that the others do not always understand. She has a great sense of humor and is brave, loyal, stubborn when necessary and very competitive. Despite her obvious maturity, Kimberly hides a weakness: a tendency to believe that she is the smartest of the group, appearing insensitive to the feelings of others. Her great heart the salvation of all complicated situations. Benjamin Are you looking for... Benjamin Benjamin is the silly one of the group. He is always happy and is known for being funny, affectionate and impulsive. He's like a whirlwind, impetuous and energetic, to the point of almost being hyperactive! However, he gets confused and easily distracted sometimes and this situation usually leads to awkward and difficult situations that put him in trouble. He just loves risky activities, water sports and speed. Episodic Characters *'Penguin: Appears in the episode An Adventure on Ice. The penguin is the one who discovers Benjamin when mail is sent to Antarctica. *'Fish': Appears in episode Tomb Explorers, It mocked Brian after failed attempts to catch it, and was only seen at the beginning of the episode. He was in the Nile River, seeking shelter from the sandstorm. *'Camel': Appears in episode Tomb Explorers when Eric, Kimberly, Benjamin and Brian go to the pyramid. *'Valentina': Appears in the episode Eric in space. *'Pepe': Appears in the episode The Heights. *'Johana': Appears in the episode Squeezin' Cheese. *'Hanboo': Appears in the episode Climb Every Mountain. *'Lian' appears in the episode Silkworm. *'Francisco': Appears in the episode Expedition to the Amazon. *'Miguel': Appears in the episode Play with Clay. Episodes List of Comedy World episodes References *On a few trailers, you will notice that it is the same as that trailer that used to release a show on DK Latin America in 2013 on the same date. *Some episodes have a format as Greeny Phatom did. *The Funny Channel Network used its logo on the show. Category:TV shows Category:GoAnimate Series Category:Comedy World